Typically known displays usable in working vehicles such as construction machines include a display mounted on a holder in a cab in which an operator is seated (see, for instance, Patent Literature 1). Such a display shows, for instance, the progress of work performed by a construction machine and the conditions of various devices.
These days, computerized construction has been rapidly getting widespread, for instance, in the field of civil engineering work using a construction machine. Computerized construction is applied to construction work such as civil engineering work performed using a construction machine such as a hydraulic excavator, a bulldozer and a motor grader. Specifically, in computerized construction, the position of the working equipment of the construction machine is detected using an information and communication technology (ICT) to, for instance, automatically control the working equipment based on the detected position and/or show on a display in a cab information including the topography of a construction site and a position of the working equipment relative to the topography of the construction site in order to perform the construction work (hereinafter, simply referred to as “work”) with high efficiency and achieve a highly accurate construction result.